Never the same
by xscreamingsilence
Summary: Shane and Michael have been through tough times. Many caused by shit in morganville. shane took michael becoming a vampire hard, and their relationship fell apart. But shane can't forget, michael has always been there. And slowly... a love story begins to form. shitty summary, but pleaseeee r&r, michael/shane, boy/boy. rated M for later chapters. xx.
1. Chapter 1

**hiya guys. okok, so i have had exams, been choosing gcse subjects, life's been full speed atm, so im sorry about the other stories. This is a new story, i actually got the idea from The Nutty One {check out her stories, they're honestly ace!} mine will probs not be very good, but yeah, im giving it a go. Bear in mind, im on a shitty laptop, the right and left keys dont work, so SORRY for spelling mistakes, i'm trying my best. This story is michaal/shane. boyxboy. and rated m for later chapters. ** **Shane POV** i never actually realised i was in love with him, until it was too late. Until i found myself sat here, surrounded by grimy bars and a hard floor. in front of me is a huge ground. it's empty. but i know, soon it'll be full. Theoretically speaking, i should be scared. thinking ; 'Uh. what the hell, you're going to die man.' but all that's throbbing in my mind is the thought of him. His blue eyes, blonde hair. Just... something about him that makes me love him. I always said i hate vampires, but it's impossible to hate someone as sweet, and shy as him. Someone who's stayed with me through thick and thin. who helped heal me when allysa died. I pull my knees up to my chest using the little space i have and sigh. in just a few hours, this place will be packed, i'll have to see the pained looks on my housemates faces, and i'll be.. dead. i can't even bear to think of it. it's not in my mind. it's like im hollow. When i hear voices, i wince slightly, it sounds like eve's voice, because the sobs seem to be loud. soon enough, she's running up to me, in all her goth glory, eyes red and puffy, michael soon follows, and claire is stood behind, biting her nails. 'Michael,' is the first thing i whisper, even when eve wraps her hands around the bars. I sense something in michael's eyes, like he's pained. 'im fine. i'll.. i'll be fine.' 'i don't want to lose you,' he whispers. 'shane man, i really dont,' i nod and then shake my head, shrugging, feeling squashed. 'i know,' i laugh, my laugh is brittle and broken. 'it doesn't feel real dude.' 'it won't do. jesus,' he shakes his head, stepping forward wrapping his own pale hands around the bars. i hated him for being a vampire, but now... now he's beautiful. i don't care what he is. Who he is. 'i'm sorry,' eve whispers. it's the first time she's spoken. 'i never meant to get you into trouble shane! i thought jason would.. i thought he'd...' 'it's fine eve,' i say dead end, and watch claire, she steps forward, hands clasped. 'Shane. This is my fault, if it wasn't for me and amelie and the book then...' she stares down, and when she looks back up, her eyes are full of tears. 'then you'd still be able to live.' she carries on walking, putting a hand on michael's shoulder and the other on eve's. 'I think i should leave. leave the town and just let you guys get on with life...' 'no!' eve says, whimpering slightly. 'don't,' i agree. 'it wasn't any of your faults. i didn't do this. and if i die, i want you lot to know. i fucking love you.' i close my eyes, stirring in the cage. 'shane.' michael's voice. i don't open my eyes. He shoves his hand through the bar, and grabs my hand. 'i've always loved you,' he whispers. i open my eyeswide. 'really?' i ask. eve tugs on claires shoulder, pulling her back, claire grins at her. 'yeah. really shane.' 'right, i've always liked you too. you've been there through THICK and THIN with me michael. i never, ever imagined myself gay, but i would for you. you were there in my past, your in my present,' i sigh. 'and i wanted you in my furture.' the last part makes me almost scream, but i keep my voice calm, and dead. michaels eyes are alight, and eve and claire are silent. 'i'm gonna miss you.' michael finally says. he edges himself closer, pressing his face against the bars, leaving marks on his face. I lean my head forward, and press my lips to his through the bars. we can only have a short kiss, because of the restrictrions. but it makes me feel like dying wont be so hard, because i'll have known i acheieved my life goal. I watch out of the corner of my eye as people flood in. and i know it's time. 'bye guys...' i kiss michaels lips once more, as he pulls away, tears in his eyes. claire, eve and michael nod. When amelie and oliver arrive, the ground is literally full of people. It's just me getting burned tonight. ew. I never ever thought I'd say that. I guess. . . I guess my family have the same fate. The vamps, and this town, has always been what tore my family apart. Monica morell.. the fire... mum in the bath tub. I've been in this cage once before, I was sweating, withering, but I survived. But now, there's no going back. And all I can see while amelie is announcing, is michael's lips miming words. I'll miss you babe. I almost cry. A few tears actually do build up in my eyes. But i'm shane collins right? So I shake the tears away, holding my stomach as a tight not builds up in it. Eve's POV. I'm kinda still in shock. I think it's cute, how shane and michael kinda like each other now. But I'm also upset. They won't be able to see each other.. ever again. And this was the collins I mock insulted, played video games with. Suddenly, I can't stop myself crying. Amelie is going on about 'terrible crimes' and shit. 'He didn't do it,' I suddenly yell, calming my hiccupy sobs, wiping at my eyes. 'you BASTARDS! Let him gom he didn't do anything wrong.' Oliver glares at me. 'Why, if it isn't the Rosser child. How's your brother, doing okay , yes?' Theo , the guy holding the match mutters. I weave through the crowd, not looking back at claire or michael. 'burn him,' Amelie says. 'Don't let this interuptive young child ruin this town.' 'go on theo,' oliver snarls. 'NO ,' I scream, as theo lights the match. The line of petrol around the cage glistens under the sunlight. And I let out a loud scream, as I close my eyes, falling onto my knees. Everyone is silent. Apart from michael. 'No! SHANE!' that's michael voice. I can't see, because my eyes are closed. But I hear the pain. 'SHANE!' again, and michaels voice turns to a small, helpless whisper. 'shane.' then I hear a loud scream and it's all over. When I open my eyes, ashes reamin in the cage, and everyone else is exiting. Amelie clicks her fingers and walks off. 'YOU BITCH,' I scream. 'leave it eve,' claire wraps her hand around my arm. Michael takes the other arm, and they drag me to the car. On the way home it's just silent. None of us talk, at all. He's gone. By now, if it was shane, he'd be making some sort of joke, we'd be mocking each other, claire would be laughing, flicking up the dials on the radio. Michael would be glancing in the rear veiw mirror at me and collins, grinning. But now... I guess our little 'family' has fallen apart. And all that remains is eve, claire and michael. We're not the glass house gang anymore. Not without shane. **ORITEY then guys! There's the chapter over with , that was actually so hard to write , considering shane is my FAV chara. Okay, so I think you pretty much know, the story doesn't end there. It comes back. And it's michael/shane, so there must be more chapters mwahaha. And I'm just wondering, since michael and shane like each other, who do you want claire and eve to date? I thought eve maybe myrnin or something weird? Or they could date each other, claire and eve I mean. Review with what you want, & i'll mention you in next chapter, hope you liked it, tata for now guisee! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS, yes im back. in so sorry i didn't update yesterday, i've had so much to do, been so knackered. yesterday i had an audition for drama, feinted at the end of it! mum wouldn't let me on laptop, had to use ipod. LOLOL. if the paragraphing goes wrong, its cos im TRYING to fix the problemo, so very sorry. urm, so without further adoo, here's chapter two {oh & can i please remind you to check out the Nutty One's stories, she's just updated my fav one, blood bond:)} ** **CLAIRES POV. ** what michael was doing, in a way was nothing. Yet in a way, so much more. he'd just sit there through the day. eve would thrust food towards him, tell him to man up, but he wouldn't eat. At night, he wouldn't sleep, and if he did, he had no chance of making it through. He'd wake up, flailing and looking around. he'd be crying heavy tears and tell us to leave us alone. 'You have to tell us everything, no bullshit,' Eve says. 'Tell us what happens at night. why do you have them dreams? what are them dreams...?' Michael shakes his head, refusing to answer eve's question. The blonde's face sweats. It's the middle of the night, and it's been another one of them nights. I'm tired. Eve's tired. no doubt michael is tired, we just want to know what's up with michael, really up. 'Michael,' i whisper, standing up and walking over to the arm chair where he's slumped. i take his arm. 'tell us. help us. we're worrying. PLEASE.' i keep trying, tugging on his arm, but he doesn't reply, for a while that is. For ten minutes he stares over at shane's coat in the corner of the room. 'I see him shivering in the cage, i see him being punished, I see him being burned. and i hear him screaming my name. The flames... they burn through my skin, and my as well, like i'm on fire too. I see his sister burning in the fire, and his mum in the bathtub.' As michael speaks, i sit myself back onto the sofa, resting my elbows on my knees. 'I see the time when we were kids, and we were in high school and i just...' he holds his hands over his ears and shakes his head, then his voice is a very low, muffled whisper. 'I heard him talking to me. shane collins. I hear him saying he's coming back to me, but he idn't and and. i wish he was...' Michael's cry pains me, i stand up, and hug him, eve joins us, and we stay there hugging for a minute. 'You should try sleep,' eve whispers, 'Please.' she thrusts a blanket at me, and sits on the arm chair arm. I reach out and stroke michaels hair. He curls up into a ball and closes his eyes. MICHAEL POV. I feel empty without him. Like i have no reason to live. no emotions. no future. like i should be dead. I don't eat. because it pains me when i do. he always despised me for being a vampire. 'Michael,' there the voice is again. My mate's voice. Shane collins voice, that i'm hearing. I hold my hands over my ears. 'Michael i'm hear, it's okay, please.' i feel a force tugging my arms away from my ears, but when i look there is nothing, no one there. 'i'm imagining you,' i whimper, shaking my head. 'YOUR IN MY HEAD!' sobbing, i slide off the chair and onto my knees. 'please michael,' shane's voice again, ringing out throughout the house. i wonder if claire and eve can hear him. Because the voice seems to be claire. But then again, maybe i really am going insane. Maybe this is the draug all over again, but only coming for me. 'you're not real,' i rock back and forth, using my nails to scratch at my skin, my fangs come from my gums, slicing along my lip. I hold in a scream, not wanting claire and eve to hear me from their windows. i'm outside, it's freezing, but i don't care, i let him die. i stood there. i deserved to be punished. 'no you don't michael,' shane's voice is a whisper. 'you didn't let me die. it was Amelie's fault. listen to me baby.' when the voice calls me baby, even though it's in my head, i relax. 'your not real,' i finally say, my voice forming fog in the cold air. 'leave me alone. your not shane your my head.' I shake my head. Reaching in my pocket, i pull out two silver coins. 'i want to join him!' i say, grabbing a knife from the step, dragging it cleanly along one wrist, then the other. i put in the coins, to stop them healing over. 'STOP!' shane's voice screams at me, and as i look up, for a split second, i see him, his face, his body. He reaches out and his warm hand clutches my cold hand. Then, i can't help screaming out loud. because he's actually there, and trying to stop my. HE pulls rapidly at the coins, but soon, he's fading again. 'No shane! don't leave me,' i whimper. Shane is looking shocked himself. i stare down at the blood covered coins. he was really, he was there. Within seconds, he's gone again, and i'm left on my own. the cuts are healing slowly. 'shane?' i sob again. 'i'm here,' shane voice whispers. 'it's okay. you just can't see me. I didn't think i'd be able to do that. But i did, and i'll come back. i promise. some way, i'll make it back.' 'i miss you shane.' I say, into the dark, looking around for any sign of him coming back, but he probably won't come back tonight again. For a wile, he doesn't reply. and i think he's gone. I stand up, and turn to leave, happy that i've seen him, at least for a minute. and happy that he promised to come back. 'i miss you more. trust me, i've never felt this way before,' shane replies, right before i open the door, i turn back but see nothing. 'I mean all i thought about, wasn't the pain. I was screaming for you.' 'really?' i whisper, facing the door. 'really.' 'I like you shane. and i'll help you come back.' i nod, not knowing whether or not shane can see me. 'Night shane.' 'Night mikey,' shane's voice replies, and i smile to myself pushing open the door. As soon as im inside the house, the wamrth runs through me, and i cant help smiling big. For the first night in ages, i grag myself to bed, and fall asleep. without any bad dreams. **Orite guys, so there's the chapter. Aha, what did you think? We saw a bit of the shane/mikey love there. I have a BIG plot in mind... mwahaha;). WHY does that make me feel evil? Anyway, i'll try update soon, possibly tommorrow, if not it will DEFFO be by the weekend. Breaking up for SIX WEEKS on friday, YAY so hopefully updates every three days or so. Pleasee review, kty. Oh & still needing ideas for who claire and eve date, I HAVE had one idea from someone, a special friend of mine, so i'll probably go with that idea, but any are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hiya guys. in a very bad mood. fucksake. kay, so i've tried EVERYTHING, my laptop is shit, and won't paragraph. im act so sorry, also it won't put the 'mikeys POV' etc in bold for some reason. but as a thanks for reading, here's chapter three. BTW apologies if you haven't read a CERTAIN bit of blackdawn. i kinda um, changed it. ** **Shane POV. ** i don't really know where i am. beats me. i have no fucking clue. All i know is that during in the day, i .. float there, surrounded by something gray. Maybe clouds? in morganville, that wouldn't be a surrpise. At night though, is when i really feel it. i get that tingly sensation, that thought off ; i can see my boy... i'm not gonna lie, when i saw him, trying to HURT himself, to kill himself, i just felt a surge off... strength, and suddenly i was there, for a minute, able to touch him, smile at him. stop him. 'Dude,' miranda says, coming up behind me. She too, is dressed in black, her hood is pulled up. I step forward, confused really of where i'm going and roll my eyes. 'what do you want miranda. shouldn't you be stalking Eve right about now. you know, since you've figured out how to talk to her and shit.' 'I'd rather not freak her out, like you did with michael. i'm civilised.' she blows out a breath, sounding visibly frustrated. 'paha. civilised. yeah. anyway, why are you even here? you know i HEAVILY despise you, for all the shit you've caused.' i spin in a circle, meeting her glare. she drops her gaze, and steps - or floats - closer to me, when she speaks, her voice is a low murmer. 'no. im here about the other Rosser.' 'jason?' i ask. 'ding ding ding. collins actually has a brain,' and just like that, the 15 year old fades away. I wonder what she does, if she knows a way out of this gray land. **CLAIRES POV. ** i don't know what it is, i can't stop it. at first i thought michael was crazy. but then i realised, he makes sense. I heard it, eve heard it too. We saw him appear in front of our eyes, we saw Shane reach out and wrap his arms around Michael. Jesus, we ate a very quick dinner with him. And we watched him burn less then a week ago. how is that possible? 'im bricking it,' eve says, letting out a frustrated breath. 'i mean, bob is like huge.' i laugh at how childlike she sounds, as she carries on driving. 'he once bit me,' i laugh, trying to scare her. it works, and she lets out a small yelp. 'and he expects us to feed that... thing.' she shakes her head, as i watch her in the rear view mirror. 'do you think michael misses him?' eve says, changing the subject completly. 'yeah,' i reply, pulling my phone from my pocket, fiddling with the buttons, and staring at the lifeless screen. 'he does. loads. when do you think he'll come back?...' i ask, letting my voice trail off. I slowly press the power button. 'i don't think. i don't think he'll ever fully come back to us... the house saved him, because of the bond him and michael have. but shane isn't a glass. Hiram won't let him physically have the power to stay for the whole night.' 'i know,' i sigh, letting my fingers dance over the contacts. i select shane's number - out of curiosity - and text ; ghghdhdgydgdh. i send it, grinning. I don't really expect shane to reply. i mean who would. 'i can't get the images out of my head,' eve winces. 'how is shane so tough?' she shakes her head, turning into the ally, climbing out. 'neither can i,' i whisper. which is true. i'm not as bad as michael, but i really did like shane, he treat me like a sister. which meant so much to me. HE took me under his wing. And when he died, i felt like it was his fault. 'Shane's been through alot, but we CAN'T let amelie know about this, any of it.' I say, sternly, because i know what eve's like. and She's easily minipulated by oliver. 'guess so. come on, out you get.' **MIRANDA POV.** the town is going to fall apart, i can feel it. it tingles in my head, like the visions i used to have as a human. After richard was gone, amelie got stricter. And i have to watch this happen. everyday i linger in the founder's office, watching ever disscussion, but not opening my mouth. wouldn't that be bad. if the founder thought she was going insane. And shane. wow... i don't think i've ever seen him so pissed. he hates me for what i've caused, he really does. but i can sense, somewhere under the anger, is hurt, frustration. he wants to be with his mate, much like i want to be with mine. But i can't let them know, and neither can he, so for now, i'm going to stay put, and drift slowly in and out of my routine. see him for half an hour, fade back. it's the same everynight. but i don't mind. because that time is enough to love him, to hug him, to kiss him. If eve founds out now, our whole friendship is down the shit pan, so i'm going to not follow her... for now. For now, i'm going to follow what means more to me than her. **MICHAELS POV.** Shane wraps his arms tightly around my waist, his lips pressed solidly against my cheek. I could stay in this moment forever. But I know, he only had ten minutes. Quickly, I pull him closer to me, he turns his head now, just inches away from my lips, his breath warming my face as he speaks. So many emotions pass through his eyes ; pain. Anger. Fear. Lust. Need. Love. There's love in his expression. And that makes me feel alight. 'michael,' shane whispers. 'I... I love you.' I cough and splutter as he says it, tears filling up in my eyes. He closes his own. 'I love you I do. You're so right to me.' 'I love you too,' I manage to choke out, and press my lips against his. HE moves his mouth against mine, biting down slightly on my bottom lips, asking for entrance. I let my hands glide up and down his sides, opening my mouth. His tounge slides in, exploring it. My eyes are alight, open. Fully aware of the situation. I love him. This boy is my mate. My soul. My drug. My alchol. This boy is the one i'm going to fight for, forever. I crush my lips down harder on his, fighting my own tongue with his tounge, but her doesn't surrendor. Despite me being a vampire, his tongue toys with my fangs, slowly coaking them out, and it runs along the roof of my mouth. I let out an moan, which is filled with lust. His hands rest at the top of my trouser line. I glide my hands up his body, stopping at his shoulders, pushing him onto the sofa. I stop when I feel his hands push down my pants. I tense a little, and feel several things; lust. Fear. Happiness. Anger. I'm angry at the fact I can't have him now, when I want him. But I carry on kissing like my life depends on it, using his time to show him how much I love him. Heat pools in my groin, as he grins against my lips and slowly moves his hand up and down. I growl lightly. But when I feel his lips leave mine, I'm nearly crying from need. He's fading again, but this time holding his stomach. He's stayed too long to be with me, and now his night will be full of pain. That hurts me. Because if he can't sleep, neither could I. It's like we're joined at the hip. **Okay, I did it. Surprised actually, that I got TWO chapters updated today. Took on several different POVS in this chapter. Don't ask me who mir dates, I won't tell you until it's time for you to know. As for the claire and eve driving to see myrnin and discussing and stuff. You'll soon see why. That's all im saying. So WOOHOO, shane and michael kissed. Maybe it's a bit too soon to say 'I love you.' but um, yolo. LOL. If you could check out The Nutty One's stories, i'll be really happy. They're AMAZING, and she's just updated No Rest For The Wicked, yeah, check it out guys, I really like it. I will try put chappy 4 up tommorow. Night guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! how can i EVEN startby saying sorry?;(. okayokay, so i have a REASON for not updating. I got my tongue done yesterday, and i cant swallow, so i cant eat. so im in pain. and i just... sleep. LOL. Okay, so here's chapter 4, once again, im REALLY sorrrrry! ** **Amelie's POV. ** It pains me, to be sat here. Perfetly calm and composed in my chair. To everybody else, i'm the founder. The key to this town. But really, i know i'm losing control. before long, the thing we dread most will take over. Right now, it's people that don't cause harm. People that were punished. But i KNOW, soon it WILL be people that can tear this town down. And they won't stop until they have what they need. They'll tear the vampires down, start a whole new reign. **Shanes POV. ** What ever's going on with this fucked up town, I don't care anymore. After what miranda told me, I started having these weird feelings. I want my boy out of morganville, with me, safe and happy. But he can't, because' he's a vampire now. He always will be. And I hate that. I don't hate him, just hate what he is. He's controlled by amelie and her bitches, while I have to hover here. And everyday, I spend less and less time in the real world. And it's painful, when I come back. Sometimes, I just think I should not bother, not take the pain just to be there for half an hour. But then I see michael, sat alone and unhappy, waiting for me. 'Shane? Are you there.' I turn in the fog, and close my eyes. Some how he's managing to get in. I step forward, imagining the glass house. And suddenly i'm there. 'im here mikey,' I whisper. Not realising how broken and weak my voice sounds, until it echoes around the house. 'how long will you have tonight?' he sounds pained, knowing i'll be in a pain, and I won't even have long. 'not long, probably,' I shrug helplessly, even though he can't see me. 'Your not alone though. Remember that, i'll find a way to come back. Permantly. Im ALWAYS here. Even if right now im just a voice...' 'can't claire do something?' he looks up, and looks around the room. 'can't myrnin do something? He knows a lot!' I was going to come back tonight. But I can't do this, can't see him like this, he looks awfully alone, tears are filling up in his eyes and he just seems so.. helpless. Like me. 'Michael,' I close my eyes tight, blocking him from view, and close my eyes. I imagine myself solid, whole, and suddenly fall onto my knees, gasping, screaming. Everyday, the pain seems to get worse. 'stop crying,' I say, my voice slightly harsh, scrambling up onto my feet and walking over to grab his hands and tuggging them to pull him up. Michael says nothing. 'claire can't do anything. She'd have tried AGES ago, i'll find a way to get through - ' michael cuts me off. 'It's hurt. You'll be in pain. I don't want that.' 'mikey, when I BURNT, that was pain. This is just the same, i'll manage.' I tighten my grip on his hands and kiss his cheek. The I enfold him in a hug, and eventually he stops struggling. 'im sorry shane,' he whispers. 'I never... never meant to, let ,let, you die.' his voice hiccups. I don't reply just hug him tighter. Really, I should be dissapearing by now, I can feel myself getting weaker, but I shrug it off, ignoring the violent throb. For a while, we don't talk, but I turn michael round, hugging him from behind, rubbing my groin against his jean covered ass. Michael seems to like this. And hey, anything to cheer him up. 'Come on shane,' Miranda's voice pitches in. I wait for michael to turn around looking startled. ~But he doesn't. 'He can't hear,' she continues. 'come on. Or you'll be in pain. All nightshane. I'm not kidding.' Her ghost form tugs on a side of my ghost form. I look down to see my arm fading, but I shrug it off. _Nope. _I think, knowing she'll read my mind. _I dont care. Im staying with my boy. _ 'We have things to do though,' she sighs. 'Amelie's looking for you, incase you forget you know, she wants is BOTH dead again.' _im not coming. Fight this one on your own mir. Idk, go snog the lad your obsessed with, whoever it is. _ 'fine,' she yells, I wince slightly, but relax as michael continues to grind his ass against my groin. I clutch his waist with my fingers tips, nipping them gently and lean in to kiss his neck. Mirandas voice doesn't come again. I can feel pain in my stomach, but I don't CARE now, I really don't. I just keep myarms tightly around his waist. Michael eventually pulls away, and turns to me. 'shit, shane.' he covers his mouth, looking breifly aflicted. 'what?' I raise my eyebrow, wondering what i'm doing wrong. 'your fucking turning blue man!' I wince, and shake my head. 'im fine.' 'no, your not! Go, shane. Just go! I'll be okay, I know. You can come back, so i'll wait for you.' he clenches his fist into balls. I watch him, my eyebrows climbing higher, and press my lios against his, a quick kiss. 'goodbye.' I say, smiling at him, then I step back, fall onto my knees, and start screaming again. The last thing I hear is michael screaming my name. And when I wake up, the white I saw before, is black. Miranda isn't here anymore. No one is. Im alone. And I can't connect with michael. **Miranda's POV. ** Shane collins, is fucking stupid. HE stands their, oblivious to the world, the pain. How he actually looked. But noo, he chose not to listen. And just as I expected, he wasn't here today. I knew he'd be in that place. And he wont come back, until tommorow night. So he'll be there, pain eating away at him. 'baby girl?' the boy i'm cuddled into, stares down at me, and tips my chin uo with his fingers. I stare into his dark eyes, taking in his black, emo length hair, and smile at him. 'mhm?' I mumble lazily, resting my head on his shoulder. He strokes my hair. 'what you thinking about? How long do you have left?...' his voice is soft. When I used to be friends with his sister, his voice would always be harsh. Whenever he was with other people, he was a twat. He killed people. Been in jail. But with me, everything changed. And now, his firm hands press against my chest. 'just some fag,' I shrug, dissmissing the fact that really im worried about Shane. 'and I don't know,' I grin big. 'He promised me even LONGER tonight.' **so there you have it guys, chapter 4. next chapter, will have eve, claire and myrnin in, don't worry. And no, im not revealing who mir dates, but im SURE you'll figure it out, till next time guys, xx. **


	5. Chapter 5

**ite guys, how youuu all doing? okayokay, so im VERY bored, speak properly irl, so just thought i'd write chapter 5. hope you like it. ** **Michael POV{3rd} ** Michael hadn't seen shane in 5 days. The last time he'd seen him, they'd cuddled, kissed, been together, for quite a while. But then he turned around and shane looked... horrible. his skin had been pale, with a slight blue edge, and he'd been fading. Then he screamed, genuine pain, and just faded, looking more like he'd died then just dissapeared for a day. So michael holds on, waiting for shane. And every night he stands there, rocking back and forth on his heels a tad, calling out his name. Eve and claire also come down everynight, to calm him down, try get him to sleep. But he shakes his head, everynight, and goes outside. Tonight was no different, infact it was worse, because michael was tired, he felt weak, pale. He hasn't drank in the 5 days, he couldn't be strong without shane. 'Shane?' he whimpers into the darkness,staring at the floor. 'please answer.' he contines to wait, but no answer echoes around the air, not one, and michael wraps his arms around himself. **shane POV{3rd} ** shane can hear michael calling him. he can't see her, buthe definitly hears the voice. Shane's in so much pain, he tried to leave the black place, but it's like he's imprisoned. Like he has no feeling in his body. 'come back.' michael whimpers, tries to make sense of where his voice is, maybe somewhere outside, he sounds cold. Shane continues to concentrate on michael's pained voice, calling his name over and over, not expecting someone to come up behind him. when they do, shane screams, the pain in his stomach coming back. 'Shane chill,' Miranda says, sighing. 'you'll come back, just give it a few more days.' 'i can't wait one more fucking hour, never mind a few days!' 'CALM DOWN,' miranda yells back. She reaches out and grabs his arm. in their ghost form, both of them seem to be able to touch each others'skin as if they're both human. 'i can't,' Shane starts to shake his head violently, and under mirandas grip, his arms shake too. 'i've never been this weak before. i wish i could fight it. but i can't!' he screams. 'That's what hurts the most!' Miranda tightens her grip on shane's arm. 'your stronger then that. your shane collins. go on, see your boy,' she lowers her glare, and suddenly the black room lights up just a little,allowing shane to see mirandas matte black hair. Shane lifts his arms - which feel heavy - and pushes a strand away from her face. 'please mir,' he begs. 'if you know how i can go back, TELL me. please. help.' Miranda doesn't reply to shane for a while, but eventually she sits down. 'close your eyes,' she prompts. Shane does as he's told. 'Now imagine michael & you... bonding.' Miranda's words make shane curious, but he doesn't open his eyes. He knows what she means. And soon enough, in his head is michael. HE's laid there, his cock standing tall and proud. Inevitevly, this was meant to happen. And it pleased shane to see michael in his head, looking so well. His skin is still pale, but has that glimmering edge to it. Without thinking, shane crouches down, taking michael's cock into his mouth, slowly sucking on the tip. That works, and suddenly, shane opens his eyes. He can see michael again, but for real this time, michael is pale, ill, he looks like he heasn't fed in days, but shane can see him again, and that's what counts. Michael is looking around, confused. Almost as if he can hear shane and her talking. 'shane?' he asks. 'is that you?' 'yeah,' shane whispers. He watches michael's face light up a little, as he sits in the dark, shivering. 'Next time you go back, you won't have long, it WILL hurt, but let the young vampire feed on you. It bonds you together, and heals him in the process. You'll be able to stay even longer. And of course, it all builds up to the final stage. When you'll come back forever, after you've...' 'bonded?' shane finishes for her. Miranda says nothing, but nods and tucks a hair strand behind her ears. It scares shane a little, but exites him. Before this. He never thought he'd love a guy, do anything with a guy. Hell, even say 'I love you.' to a guy, whether it be in a joking way, or a proper way. But he had, he'd said it to michael, and that's what counts. Shane nods in thanks at miranda, and hugs her, which really means a silent promise of 'i'll protect you for what you've done for me.' miranda nods back, slaps his back, and they step apart. Even though shane has never really liked the 15 year old, now, they've become close, and she's going to help him come back, which means more then words say. **Claire's POV. ** I find myself walked along next to eve, grinning as we walk down the steps for the fifth time today. Even though it was tiring, myrnin seems to be in a brilliant mood. And as for the feeding of bob, that was honestly nothing. IT was just nice to be with this kind of myrnin. Him and eve were talking about bunny slippers, with fang, earlier. Honestly, it was hilarious. 'yo dead guy,' eve shouts, it echoing through the lab. The place looks tidier then they've left it, glass is no longer covering the floor. 'Yo goth girl.' myrnin shouts back, I submerge a giggle as we continue walking down the lab steps, and arrive face to face with myrnin who happens to be holding two test tubes, and grinning big. 'I wonder if the human kind have ever bonded with vampires before.' I wince a little bit at that, because, it was discusting. But eve is grinning big. 'why? Fancy playing tonsil tennis?' she mocks, shoving myrnin in the arm playfully. Myrnin pulls his glasses of of his face. 'I'd love to, m'dear,' he says, his voice completely... vampire. But his fangs aren't retracted from his gums. I can't even make sense of what is actually happening. But I sit down fast and hard when I see myrnin pressing his lips to eve's. I fight back the urge to gag. The fact that EVE is KISSING myrnin is actually shocking. But let's just say, over the past few days, a lot has been revealed. **So what did we think? Im sorry if it's shit! I tried, &i am actually 13, so go easy guise! Oh, and my laptop is shitttt, so I can't spell check on it, or para properly. Anyhoo, review for chapter 6, kay, loveeeeeyouu's ;). **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS, alright so im sorry it took me so sorry to write this. i've been ill, full of cold, im alright though now! i did have this chapter written like a week ago, but i was adding a bit&laptop froze&just broke down, so i've had to re write it. a bit of a lemon in this chapter, skip that bit if you don't like that stuff, or are underage. onwards with the chapter. ** **CLAIRES POV. {lemon.}** i don't understand how we came to be this situation. Me sat here on the floor cross legged, my back pressed against the table. Eve and myrnin stand in front of me, locked in a kiss. One part of me seems to say; ew, that's discusting. yet the other is.. awfully turned of. A heat pools between my leg, a knot mustering in my stomach. All i can see is them, the rest of the lab doesn't even register in my mind. It's as if we're surrounded by , i'm jelous. jelous of them two. jelous of myrnins defiant hand gliding up eve's sides, flicking her breasts slightly, under her shirt. The way eve's own hands pull his top over his head& digs her painted nails into his chest. The way he gasps into her mouth. Suddenly, i don't know what i'm doing anymore. Just the fact that i feel my ass leave the floor, and i fly into eve&myrnin's arms, growling slightly. 'mine,' myrnin growls, gripping both of us tightly. I turn to eve, running my hands down her body and pushing them up her shirt. Myrnin leans in to kiss my neck, and soon Eve pushes me onto the floor, unbuttoning my shirt. I realise what i've gotten into. They won't ket me go. they have me pinned down now, and as eve straddles me, she leans down to meet my lips, sealing them on mine. Myrins kisses along my collor bone. I moan into eve's mouth, parting my lips, letting her tongue slide in. I try to fight for dominance, i do, but i fail, and surrendor, letting her tongue explore my mouth. As she pulls off my shirt, i reach for myrnins jeans, unbuckling the belt and tugging them down, along with his underwear. I can't help but open my eyes wide. Somehow this is all wrong, but it feels so right. Eve's hand trails down my underwear, running a finger along my clit. I gasp loudly, squirming away a bit, but as she pushes her finger up, i arch my hips, screaming. I reach out for myrnin's cock, rubbing it between my hand, quickly. Growls escape his mouth. Within seconds, my pants join myrnins in a pile, and eve is kneeling down, pushing apart my legs and burying her head there. I shake as eve runs her tongue along, and a whimper escapes my lips, i continue my hand movements on myrnin, as he captures my ass,raising me up. We all flail as eve's phone rings out, her loud cheery tune rings out, and she yelps, pulling away and wiping the juices off her mouth. She makes a shushing motion with her finger, smiling and answers. 'hey.' we wait, as her eyebrows raise slightly. 'michael? what's wrong...' she makes a 1 second motion, and clicks a button on it, michael voice rings out. '...so i came home and he was laid there, he looks...' 'what? who michael?' eve promts. 'SHANE.' 'shit.' eve mutters. 'shit shit shit. how long was he back for?' 'he was back for like an hour, we were just kissing and he... fell.' michael's voice sounds broken and like he's about to cry. Maybe he has been. 'shane,' michael crys out, before the phone line goes dead. we all stare at each other, saying nothing. I sigh and pull myself up, finding my trousers and shirt. Eve's fully clothes. And Myrnin awkwardly pulls his jeans on. 'We have to do that again sometime,' he states, before we leave. 'Hell yeah. Right, bye dead guy,' she grins, but with my hand on her arm, i can feel her shaking. I shake too. **Michaels POV. ** All I can see is my mate laid there, there's no blood, but is body is pale, I don't even know what is happening. I knew he was weak. But this never occurred to me. 'Shane please,' I whimper, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Usually his skin is tanned but now it's cold and pale. Almost like a vampire. **A Vampire.** **Michaels POV {3****rd****} ** michael drops his head on shane's chest, listening for a pulse. But he han't been bitten right? That can't be true. You can't just change... He yelps when shane screams, it's a drilling sound, and he rolls around. Michael isn't sure what to say, so he sits there rocking on his heels. 'Michael,' he growls, but closes his eyes. 'Stay with me shane,' michael cries out he pulls of his shirt, wiping the cloth along shane's chest, and that's when he sees it. It's simply out of the corner of his eyes, but he sees it. The bite looks saw, red raw. When shane came back, he acted like everything was okay. Michael remembers him hiding his waist from him, wincing slightly when michael would wrap his arms around it. **That's what's happened.** Shane's been bitten... and he's changing. Michael knows, he has to prevent this. He has to stop it. IF shane changes, he won't take it. He'd rather die. **EVE'S POV. ** Still in ectasy from mine, claire & myrnin's 'session.', we blow through the door. I know michael sounded hurt on the phone, but not this bad. He's rocking back and forth on his heels, his face is tear strained, and there's scratches up his arm. Shane himself looks dead, but his eyes are wide open. And blood red. IT takes me a milisecond to realise what's happening. And when shane finally gets over it, he rolls over, pulls his knees up to his chest and starts crying. Burts of sobs, and he hides his face. Michael sits a small distance away, staring at his mate. Claire clings onto my arm. And none of us say anything. 'I can't do this,' Shane's voice finally says. 'I can't,' he shakes his head, staring down at his pale arms, michael shuffles across, enfolding him in a hug, but shane doesn't hug him back. He just sits there. 'It's alright shane, i'm here.' 'no it's fucking not!' shane's yell brings us all back to reality, and I feel claire wince beside me. 'i'm one of them.' he rolls over onto the floor, baging his fists on it. 'just CALM down shane,' claire finally says, and walks across to grab his arm. He pulls away, backing away from them. All of them. Into the corner of a room. He sakes violently. None of us nmove closer to him, just sit there. 'move,' he finally says, standing up, and pushing past me and claire. 'fucking move.' he shouts, when we don't move, and turns to punch a wall. We step aside, and he storms upstairs. Like lost puppies we follow. Michael of course, is up there a LOT quicker. When I arrive up there, shane'sstood in the middle of my room, holding a silver coated stake in his hand. His eyes are glowing red. **SHANES POV. ** I can't even describe what i'm feeling. I feel MORE then hurt. Them bastards killed my mum. Hell, took away a part of my boyfriend. Them bastards burned me, in a cage. Left me to suffer for shit I didn't do. Them bastards cause humans to sister. And them bastard hold My boy captive in this town. I won't be one of them. Ever. Michael glares at me, as I twist the stake in my fingers. I won't let him stop me, he knows this. I'm stronger. Furiously, I swipe at my eyes, stopping the tears form them, and turn, kicking the bed. Eve and claire are silent. 'Shane,' michael whispers. 'baby.' I put the stake down a second, and welcome him into my arms. His skin is the same temperature now, and he's shaking as well. I sob silently on his shoulder, then look up and kiss him, fast, sweet and needy. I'm trying to show him how I always felt. The love. When I pull away, michael is staring into my arms. 'I love you shane,' his voice is thin, and I know only I can hear it, not eve or claire. I nod. 'I love you too,' I whisper back, in the same low tone, then I walk back, pick up the stake, and raise it. This is for him. For my mum. For myself. I'm not going to live like this. I bury it in, immediately falling to the floor, and scream out in pain, he runs towards me. 'shit NO!' I hear him yelp, and I close my eyes. Courage. It was the one thing I was lucky to have. And I loved michael, he'd be better without me. **I love you mikey. ** **So yeah, it was kinda shit liak, im ill though, and I really wanted to get it up. And oooo, I am cruel;) don't worry though, shane WILL come back! He always does, aha, my fav chara. And who bit him? Ooooooooo mystery. Im planning on having shane/michael do the deed either next chapter or one after that so pm or review, who do you want on bottom? Who more dominant? Just review, kty guys! xxx**


End file.
